The invention relates to a lightweight constructional element or structural member of a sandwich structure having two cover plates which are held at a distance apart by a honeycomb structure. Said lightweight constructional element is intended in particular as a structural part of a solar collector.
Solar collectors require a very large area because the incident energy radiation of the sun per square meter is relatively small. Such solar collectors are set up as large paraboloids on steel frames and must follow the path of the sun. To achieve adequate energy yield a large area is necessary which in turn means a relatively high weight. As support for such paraboloids usually lightweight structural members or constructional elements are employed which however have to be specially made and are very expensive. Such lightweight constructional elements as described for example in DE-OS 2,836,418 can however also be used as support for solar cells.